Best Two out of Three
by Deepredruby
Summary: Set in Eclipse, when everyone is learning how to fight a newborn, Jasper challenges Alice to a match, best two out of three.


**Well, this is actually a very belated birthday gift to a friend and I finallyfound the time to get this written. This takes place in Eclipse, page 408 to be more specific, where Jasper challenges Alice. This is actually the first fic I have completed for Twilight and it's an Alice /Jasper story...I feel quite proud of it too. Hope you enjoy!**

**Best Two out of Three**

**APOV:**

For a while, we walked hand in hand through the tall trees, lost in our own thoughts.

Once I knew we were a safe distance away from the rest of the family and the wolves, I turned to face Jasper and leaned in close to him, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to beat you too badly," I whispered softly in his ear, smiling.

He chuckled deeply in his chest before wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug, lying his chin on my head.

"I'm sure you already know who the winner will be, but, I'll make sure I go easy on you too."

I rolled my eyes laughing before quickly moving roughly twenty feet away from him in the clearing.

"Lets play fair now. So, no trying to manipulate my emotions. First one to pin the other to the ground for a total of ten seconds wins," I stated the rules while already watching his every move, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are Ali."

For a long moment, we stared at each other, neither of us breaking eye contact.

Then he began to move slowly. He started walking to his left, and I countered his step, moving to my left as well.

Slowly, in circles, we walked around each other. His steps were preciseand specific.

Then, his eyes narrowed and he stopped moving, and I stopped as well. He crouched low to the ground and I prepared myself for what I knew was coming next. Crouching low to the ground as well, I waited for his next move.

A low growl rose from his chest before he lunged so quickly, I nearly missed what he did.

I side stepped him at the last moment and rolled to the ground, quickly getting back up on my feet.

He landed gracefully on the ground and I took my chance when he wasn't paying attention. Quickly, I knocked him down to the ground and placed all of my weight on his chest while pinning his hands to the ground. Before I could even begin to start counting, he flipped us over, putting all his weight on me and pinning my arms to the ground.

I was momentarily stunned, for the sun had peeked out from behind the clouds at some point while we were fighting. His skin was sparkling like a clear river on a hot, sunny, summer day. His blond hair seemed to glow from the sunlight. When I tried to move my hands to caress his face, I had forgotten that I was still pinned to the ground and that he had started counting.

"Three...Four...," before he could reach the next number, I was able to wedge my foot between us and pushed him off of me.

He crashed into a tree far off, nearly uprooting it.

I got to my feet quickly, preparing for his next attack, but I couldn't find him. Leaves rusted to my right and I turned in that direction, but found nothing.

"Concentrate Alice, you must pay attention and react fast."

I heard his voice someplace behind me and I turned around, ready to pounce, but again he was not there. Suddenly, he was in front of me and I found myself being slammed against a nearby tree, hitting it so hard the leaves shook. He was standing close to me, his legs in-between mine and my hands above my head. He leaned his entire body weight onto me, making it impossible to move.

"You're good Ali, but you need a bit more practice. I'm not moving nearly as fast as a newborn. Their speed and strength are their weapons. You can't let your guard down, ever."

I nodded my head and looked for a way to escape. With much strength, I pushed my back off from the tree and into his, causing him to be pushed backwards and allowing my feet and arms to be free. Moving fast, I pinned him to the ground again and straddled his waist, catching his hands in mine and holding them down. I let all my weight fall onto him, making it impossible for him to move.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five..."

I almost reached six when he bucked his hips up, causing me to topple over, and pinned me down again. I was preparing to flip him over again when suddenly his mouth crashed down against mine. Momentarily stunned, I froze before relaxing and kissing him back.

I could tell he was losing some of his control over his power because I could feel the lust coming from him, but more-so, love. His love for me.

His emotions fueled me and I kissed him with as much love as I could muster. His soft lips moved against mine and even though my skin was cold, I felt so warm.

I rolled us over so I was on-top and continued to kiss him, each kiss growing as the time passed. At some point, we pulled away and I stared down into his eyes, our faces close together. His hand came up and brushed some of my short black hair out of my eyes.

"Alice,I love you and I will do anything to protect you. If something ever happened to you, I don't know if I could go on. Please, when the time comes for us to fight, please be careful."

I kissed him softly on his lips before pulling back.

" I love you too Jasper, and I will do anything to protect you too. You're not the only one who is worried. You be careful as well, I would be a wreck if anything happened to you."

We kissed softly for a little while before I pulled away and smiled brightly down at him.

" By the way, I do believe I win."

It took him a moment for it to register in his head before he smiled up at me and laughed, hugging me tightly.

"Yes, you did. What do you say to a race now? First one back to the house wins."

"You're on. Loser has to go hunting with Emmett next time," and with that, I smiled down at him and took off into the trees. I heard him laugh in the distance before he followed.

**Well? how was it? Good? Bad? Do I need to stop writing fanfiction? TELL ME!**


End file.
